A stabilizer bar is used in a vehicle suspension to improve stability and handling characteristics as a vehicle experiences suspension loading. The stabilizer bar extends in a lateral direction between opposed wheel ends and typically connects suspension elements mounted on an axle at one wheel end to suspension elements on the axle at an opposite wheel end. Bushings are used to mount a central portion of the stabilizer bar to a vehicle structure, such as a vehicle frame.
Under certain conditions, the stabilizer bar can move in an axial direction relative to these bushings. This is often referred to as “walking.” In the past, anti-walk features have been incorporated onto the stabilizer bar to prevent this phenomenon. Known anti-walk features are often difficult to assemble onto the stabilizer bar and may be prone to dislodging from the stabilizer bar.